From Royale to Shinobi
by darkholyknight
Summary: Semesta ini menyimpan banyak rahasia. Juga tentang dunia-dunia...menurutku. Suatu hari, krn suatu alasan, aku bersama adik2ku terdampar di dunia anime favoritku, dunia yang berbeda...Rata-rata sudut pandang pertama , mid fantasy & romantic, lflashback tragedy later, OC, Follows story line!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello!Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, sebenarnya saya ingin membuatnya dalam bahasa inggris (maklum, bahasa indonesiaq kurang jelas, juga bhs inggris blum bagus), tapii setelah dipikir2 , lbh baik buat dlm bahasa ind terlebih dahulu, takutnya nanti banyak grammar error...malu maluin aja -_-"**

**Jadii, fanfic ini bercerita tentang OCq XD**

**Tolong di review!**

**I'm deadlyserious ._.**

**Disclaimer!**

**1. N****aruto ****and co **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**2. All anime that I'll be mentioned belong to their author**

**3. OCs are mine!**

* * *

**Prologue: Perkenalan Tentang Masa Lalu **

Terdengar di koridor, 2 anak kecil terlihat sedang berlari2 dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti dikejar sesuatu

"Oiii! Animenya sebentar lagi mw dimulaaaiii!Cepat pergi ke "otherworld's event room'!""

"Hahh...hah...Tunggu nee-chan!"

"Aigohh"anak kecil itu menatap adik lelakinya yang kelelahan gara2 berlari sambil memegang pinggangnya."Astagaa, sepertinya kamu harus latihan meningkatkan tenagamu. Seorang lelaki, apalagi seorang pangeran harus kuat!Liat aku nih!"Sahut anak itu sambil memutar2 tubuhnya dengan ceria, " sedikitpun aku ga merasa leelahh~"

Adik lelakinya menatap kakaknya yang sedang asyik memamerkan kesehatannya dengan pandangan comically dengan mata hijau emeraldnya (¬_¬) ," tentu saja, jangan bandingkan manusia dengan monst- AWWWW!"

"Apa?Monster huh?" Seringai anak yang lbh tua itu dengan munculnya emo urat di kepalanya

Si adik memegang kepalanya yg benjol," AW!Maaf nee-chan!Lupakan saja...eh!animenya!"

"Whoops!ayo! Cepat masuk!"

Kakak beradik itu segera memasuki ruang apaanyaa gitu, si kakak langsung duduk ke atas sofa merahnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata( terdengar seperti mantra sih) .Si adik mengambil tongkat kecil di dekat bola kristal, lalu mengacungkannya ke bola tsb ketika kakaknya masih mengucapkan mantranya.

Tiba-tiba bola itu bercahaya dan menunjukkan orang-orang yang sedang nonton.

"Hemm, ini dunia yang tepatkan nee-chan?"

"Tentu saja!Aku mengingat nama dunia ini dengan jeelas~bumi bukan?Mari kita cari orang2 yang sedang menonton Naruto..." Ujar kakaknya sambil berkonsentrasi melihat bola kristal tsb.

"Ah, itu dia nee-chan! Dia sedang nonton!"ujar adiknya sambil menunjuk bola kristal tsb.

Bola kristal itu menzoom TV yg sedang ditonton oleh korban(?). Si kakak beradik itu terlihat sangat menikmati tayangan favorit mereka tsb.

...

...

30 menit kemudian

...

"Ahem!"

"Eh!O-onee -sama!"

"Ckckck, kalian disini rupanya" sambil tersenyum lembut remaja berambut merah scarlet itu menatap adik-adiknya yang masih kecil,"Bagaimana animenya?Keliatannya seru amat."

"Iaa onee-sama! Saya udah g sabar menantikan esok harii!" Sahut anak yang lebih tua dengan mata biru crystalnya yg berbinar2

"Naruto dan Killer B akan melawan jinchurikii yg lain! Awww aku g sabarr! Onee-samaaa, percepat waktu jd besok dgn time spellmuuu nee-samaa"rengek anak yg lebih muda

Si kakak menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk di sekitar adiknya," kalian tahu kan? Sihir itu diajarkan bukan untuk digunakan dengan sembarang, kalian sudah pelajari itu kan?oleh Myra-sensei...jangan bilang kalian tidak perhatikan saat belajar?"Seringai kakaknya dengan curiga

"Eekh!t-t-tidak onee-chan!K-kami blajar kok!srius!" Sahut anak berambut perakputih itu sambil menngelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, intinya kalian jangan lupa kewajiban kuberikan hak untuk nonton anime dan mengajarkan kalian mantra untuk bola kristal , sbagai gantinya kalian harus tetap bertangg-"

"Yaa tanggung jawab atas yg kami lakukan karena kami adalah putri dan pangeran pembimbing dan contoh bagi masyarakat"jawab si anak berambut perakputih sambil memutar mata birunya ke atas

Sang kakak menatap adiknya dengan emo urat muncul di kepalanya, lalu menghela napas,"sudahlah, sekarang kalian tw apa tugas kalian?"

Sambil tersenyum, kedua anak itu berpandangan lalu berteriak,"Pelajaran berpedang!"

...

...

...

...

...

Semua hal hal itu sungguh sangat indah untuk dikenang...

Tentang masa lalu yang damai, hari dimana ketika semua hal itu terjadi

Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan mereka semua...

Gara2 hari itu...pada saat itu...semuanya hancur sejak hari itu

Sejak hari itu, semua berubah

* * *

**A/N**

**Umm, ini m****asih prologueny****a**

**Entahlah~**

**Aku masih membutuhkan bimbingan mengenai storyq slanjutnyaa, jd bagi SIAPAPUN yang MEMBACA HARAP DI REVIEW!**

**Thank u **

**With love,**

**Darkholyknight**

**claire**


	2. Chapter ! : Perkenalan Tentang Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer!**

** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**2. All anime that I'll be mentioned belong to their author**

**3. OCs are mine!**

Chapter 1 :

"Nama Dunia "

*cuit *cui *cuit

_**...Cuit? Kenapa seperti suara burung?**_

...

Aku menatap ke langit putih di hadapanku dan merasa sesuatu yang empuk di bawahku, rasanya lembut...Tunggu...Lembut?

Segera aku duduk dan melihat sekitarku, dengan tangan masih memegang kepala._**Ukh!**_ _**Di mana ini?Bukannya seharusnya saya berada di tempat itu?**_Kulihat tangan dan tubuhku yang sekarang dipenuhi perban putih.

...

Hah!?Dimana ini!Gawat!Jangan-jangan mereka telah menangkapku!Mari kita lihat, ruangan putih sekitar 3x3, tempat tidur putih, meja dan..oh!hey! Ada vas bunga...kosong?...sudahlah, laluu ah! Ada jendela, mari kita lihat...

*creakk

Wha?ada seseorang!

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya...seorang perempuan?Kenapa kelihatannya semacam suster?

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga" dengan senyum lembut, dia menyapaku yang kebingungan

Baik banget?

"Kau sempat membuat kami semua khawatir, kau tertidur selama 1 minggu, waktu kami menemukanmu, lukamu parah sekali...tidak seperti luka yang pantas sisapat oleh anak kecil

sepertimu..."

Kutatap dia dengan curIga lalu menundukkan kepala sambil memegang belakang kepalaku sambil tertawa nervous," ahahaha, maaf", lalu kutatap matanya dengan serius ,kutanya

"Siapa anda?"

Suster itu terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut kepadaku," Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan yang merawatmu selama beberapa hari ini", lalu dia mengambil makanan yang dibawanya menuju ke arahku," Namaku Mikagane Kohaku, ninja medis Konohagakure yang menemukanmu, sebaiknya kamu makan dulu, kamu seminggu ini tidur terus, oh!ini ga beracun!kalau kau curiga"

Aku menatap bubur yang dibawanya, dan perutku langsung berteriak!Aww...bikin malu!Sambil menundukkan kepala, aku mengambil makanan dari tangannya,"anoo, arigatou...nee-san"

Dia pun tersenyum,"ahahaha, sama-sama."

...

Kenapa seperti ada yang kurang?

...

...

!

Aku langsung berdiri dan bertanya dengan suara keras ,"Mana adikku!"

Benar!Seharusnya aku bersama adik-adikku!gawat! Jangan sampai mereka

ditangkap!

Wanita itu menatapku,"Kami tidak berhasil mengejar anak lelaki itu, tetapi.."

Hah!?apa!Ei-chan...ei...bagaimana keadaanmu

"Tetapi apa!?"

"Kami berhasil menangkap balita perempuan yang berada bersamamu..."

Aku langsung duduk tersungkur di lantai, dengan mata berair, tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bersalah

"Saya adalah kakak yang tidak becus..."

_**Sakit**_!Dadaku terasa sangat

sakit!Onee-sama...maaf, aku tidak berhasil melindungi otouto-ku, rasa hangat mengalir di pipiku, dadaku terasa sesak, mungkin ini yang namanya kesakitan...kesakitan melihat ketidakbecusanku menlindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku

Si kakak yang bernama Kohaku itu memelukku,"Kami yang meminta maaf!Kami tidak dapat menyelamatkan adikmu!Kami akan berusaha untuk melacak adikmu!Aku percaya,

adikmu pasti berada di suatu tempat"

Aku melihat wajahnya, mata coklatnya menatapku sangat peduli, seolah-olah melihat adiknya , sama seperti onee-sama...

"Ssttt,jangan khawatir, lebih baik kamu melihat kondisi adikmu yang satunya, ia telah terbangun 2 hari yang lalu"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia selamat dan sehat"

Terasa sedikit bebanku hilang...mungkin?

"Istirahatlah dahulu" Koharu mengambil piring berisi bubur yg tadi kuletakkan,"makanlah, nanti dingin..."

"Terima kasih"

**- 2 days later -**

Aku merasa sangat baik sekarang!

...

Bosan!

Imouto lagi tidur di ruang balitanya,keadaannya sehat sentosa~

Eh?kenapa semacam ada ide?Aku tersenyum sedikit, entah kenapa...rasanya aneh kalau tersenyum , mungkin karena perasaan sakit ini

Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan dapat menenangkan diriku?ehehehe...?

Yap!Mari kita lihat corridornyaa, tengok kiri?tengok kanan? Oke,Roger! Ga ada siapa siapaa, mari kita lakukan permainan sembunyi-sembunyi ala ninja!

Lari lari lari, sembunyi di loker, lari lari lari, belok kanan, lalu belok kiri

Kawan, ini sungguh melelahkan...T-tentu saja aku tidak tersesat!Mana mungkin!Maksudku...aku tinggal di tempat yang saangatt besar! Pastinya 5...ah bukan!maksudku 10 kali lipat lebih besar dan err...yah agak sedikit tersesat, tapi aku masih tetap tahu jalan menuju ke aula, kamarku, dan ruang makan!...selama mengikuti jalan utama?mungkin karena itu, kamarku diletakkan di jalan utama...

Kenapa jadi curhat ga jelas?Lupakan

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku berada di tempat yang banyak pasien ruang tunggu, ah!ada pintu!_**Akhirnya**_...sampai juga aku

_Nah!Tunggu aku!Dunia luar!_

Mari kita lihat apa yang akan muncul...

...

!

Desa!

Hurray!Desaaaa, ini bukan tempat sepi!Raaaamaiiii!Di sana!Ada pasar!ah, aku ga pernah lihat pasar...setidaknya dari crystal atau buku sih...Mari kita lakukan sedikit petualangan~

Ohoo, ini asyik sekali~ ga berada di dalam ruangan terusss, banyak orang...Angin sepoi-sepoi...Ramaiii!

Ah!ada banyak bahan makanan!Ini semua asyik sekali! Seperti di anime-anime!Ia kan Ei-

...

Aku lupa...kau tidak ada bersamaku...

Kukepalkan tanganku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu melihat ke atas _Ah!ga boleh pikir seperti itu!Pasti!Pasti!aku percaya! Kau masih hidup! Kau bukan anak lelaki yang lemah!Anak lelaki kebanggaan keluarga kita!pasti...PASTI!_

Tarik nafas dalam dalam...keluarkan...

!?

I-ikat kepala itu!Kenapa banyak orang yang memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha!?

Jangan-jangan ini desa...umm..apa lagi namanya...cos...cosplay!yeah!Kenapa banyak cosplay!Jangan-jangan mereka itu...ota...ku?yah!otaku menurut dunia itu...

_**Mari kita lakukan penyelidikan~**_

_**Like detective Conan~!**_ Ohoho~

Aku adalah detective sekaranggg. Mereka menuju ke arah jam 9!Cepat ikuti mereka!

"Kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita ga?"

Gawat...

"Huh?mungkin hanya anak-anak nakal?mereka kan suka bermain selayaknya mereka itu shinobi , jadi ingat masa lalu"sambil tertawa, pemuda itu terlihat mengenang masa lalunya sambil senyum senyum ga jelas,"lagipula,mana mungkin ada musuh di sini, ini kan desa kita, kalau ada yg mencurigakan, para **ANBU** akan segera melacak!"

Pemuda yang satunya juga ikut tersenyum, "ahahaha, yeah!Desa kita sangat aman!Apalagi desa _**Konoha**_!"

ANBU!Konoha!apa ini!kenapa kemiripan dengan anime Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi!

Jangan-jangan...

"Iruka-sensei!Hari ini kami akan pergi ke mana?"

Huh?Iruka?Suara dari arah 180 derajat.

Guru yang dipanggil Iruka itu tersenyum pada muridnya yang berambur merah jambu,"Nanti kalian juga akan tahu", lalu kembaki menggiring murid-muridnya

Spechless…

Mungkin itu kata yang tepat mendeskripsikan keadaanku sekarang...Maksudku, **MANA MUNGKIN!**Naruto hanya anime dan itu fiksi!masa' betulan!?Iruka...dan anak itu pasti Sakura!

...

Sebenarnya semuanya mungkin...teleport antar dunia itu memang memungkinkan apa yang tidak mungkin._Kesimpulannya,_ ternyata memang dunia ini ada

Berarti Naruto dkk ada!wuiiii!Cool!Aku mau ketemu ama mereka!Tapi mereka umur berapa ya sekarang?maksudku, ayolah, aku masih 7 tahun dan berada di desa yg dibilang kenal juga tidak terlalu, dipercaya juga tidak...

Bicara soal percaya, aku pernah dengar tentang mata-mata pada saat papa mengadakan rapat sama perdana menteri.

Sebaiknya aku pulang ke kamarku.N'tar yang tidak tidak terjadi, mampuslah aku!Setidaknya aku sudah tahu dunia tempat diriku terdampar

Mari kita pulang ke dunia ku-ru-ngan~

Masuk lewat pintu besar...oke!lewat klo ga salah lorong yang itu?bukan!yang kanan!..., sebaiknya jalan saja, tersesat atau sampai, itu urusan lain

"Kamu dari mana?"

Yaiks!

Pelan..pelann...tengok ke belakang...Sudah kuduga...Kohaku-neechan menatapku...

Satu kata yang tepat mendeskripsikan keadaan itu

Yap!tepat!Ngeri...

Tampak seorang gadis menatapku dengan deathglarenya yang...sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata..._Glek!_

"Ehehehe, maaf nee-chan! Tadi aku hanya sumpek, makanya aku jalan jalan keluar sebentar"

"Nah, kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang kamu berada di sini?bukannya ini lorong untuk operasi!"

"Eh!?b-bgitu...Maaf, sebenarnya..."Tunggu!Itu berarti aku mengakui hal yang tidak pantas untuk diakui!

"Sebenarnya?"Kohaku menyeringai

"Tersesat?"Ukh!Kohaku-nee, mengapa aura lembutmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti aura mamanya Nobita!?

"Begitukahh?"

"Suer"mengancungkan tanda peace pada tangan kananku

Kohaku mengernyitkan matanya, lalu ia merubah kembali ia berubah pikiran?

"Anoo, sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya Kohaku-nee, saya ada di mana?"

"Sigh, kan pernah kubilang, desa tersembunyi daun,_**Konoha**_"

Tuhh kan!Ternyata betul!ini desa Konoha!

"Btw, Siapa namamu?Dan darimana kamu berasal?aku lupa menanyakannya padamu"

Tersentak, aku ditanya seperti itu!Klo aku menjawab dwngan namaku, pasti ia merasa aneh dan curiga...Ah!

"...Yashiro...Hikage.."

Yap!shiro putih , hikage bayangan api...sebenarnya nama dari manga yang ku tahu, cewe yang bernama Hikage sangat manis!

"Tinggal di?siapa tahu kami bisa mengantarmu ke rumah"

"Ga ada...semuanya dimusnahkan..."

Entah kenapa, suaraku bergetar...ini pasti gara-gara kejadian itu!

"..."

"..."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tinggal di konoha untuk sementara?aku akan mencoba meminta hokage untuk mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Koharu, aku ga tahu mw bilang apa

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, mungkin kau akan diizinkan, setelah melewati beberapa proses"

Proses?sepertinya aku mencurigakan sekali...sudahlah

"Oke"

Gedung inti konoha dengan lambang 'api' yang bulat dan terpampang di hadapannya tampak megah berdiri

Aku melihat gedung dengan kanji 'api', _sekarang aku udah yakin!_

"Hihihi, Hikage, jangan tegang bgitu dong. Tenang aja, aku yakin, pasti kamu lulus"

Tersentak, aku langsung melihat wajah Koharu-neechan yang tersenyum gemas kepadaku

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, aku yakin"

Kenapa?kenapa ia dapat sangat yakin?apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kohaku neechan?

"Yak!udah sampai!"

"Oh, jadi ini anak yang kau selamatkan?"

Kami berbalik melihat seorang lelaki yang menyapa kami...

!

"Ehehehe, ia, sekarang ini aku ingin membuatnya menjadi warga Konoha"jawab Kohaku-neechan dengan senyum-senyum kecilnya

Di-dia!tidak salah lagi!rambut abu2, penutup mata samping!Hatake Kakashi!

"...kemari kau sebentar"

"Eh?"

"Ah, maaf, anak manis, tunggu dulu sebentar . Kakak mau bicara sama Kak Kohaku dulu ya"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, sambil melihat mereka berjalan tidak jauh dr hadapanku

"Psst, kau tau kan apa yang kau lakukan?kau membawa anak yang mencurigakan!siapa tau dia itu mata-mata!"

_...Helloo, aku bisa mendengarmu!Suaramu terlalu kecil untuk seorang penggosip!dasar!_

"Untuk itulah aku membawanya kesini Baka!menurutmu, mana mungkin, anak kecil dengan keadaan hampir mati juga bersama adik-adiknya yang balita mau menjadi mata-mata!pikirkanlah baik-baik!saat ini anak ini ga punya rumah!kita harus menolongnya!Aku ga mau tau!"

Kukepalkan tanganku dengan riang._Ohoo, bagus neechan!sikat saja si maniak hentai itu!_

"Kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya ya?"

_Eh?lupa?_

"..."

_Mengapa wajah Kohaku neechan berubah?Semacam ingin menangis?_

"Lupakan saja...sekarang intinya aku ingin menolong anak itu!"

_Eh?upps!semuaa kembali ke posisi semula!target nomor satu menuju ke arah sini!_

"Nee-chan?"

Kohaku nee-chan tersenyum lembut kepadaku, lalu menyingkirkan rambut perakku yang menghalangi mata kananku

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas"

Lalu, kami berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dengan wajah seakan-akan menatap Kohaku -neechan prihatin juga tenang, namun serius dengan angin yang meniup rambutnya...

"Kohaku..."

**A/n:**

**Yak!edisi ini juga udah ketahuan!ternyata heroine kita terdampar di dunia Narutooo XD**

**...**

**Sebenarnya udah ketahuan sih, fanfic jg di kategori Naruto ahahaha*nervous laugh**sweat drop***

**Oh, sudahlah, sekarang yang paling penting...review!**

**Tolong di review! **

**Hal-hal seru masih belum dimulai...by the way**

**Hikage : *pointing to you*Jaadiii, ikuti yang selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hellooo!kembali lagi bersama aku darkholyclaire dalamm "from royale to shinobi", entah mengapa kepalaku mengalir ide-ide drastis...dan disinilah kita...**

**Hikage: hemm, baguslah, tapi jangan lupakan nilai-nilai sekolahmu**

**Me:*jeblok*...**

**Hikage: ...ehehehe?*nervous grin* c-claire?**

**Me: ...hikshiks *sob *sob**

**Hikage:*sweatdrop* uhh...sepertinya author kita sedang mengingat masa kelamnya yang baru saja terjadi...oleh karena itu, saya Hikage, menggantikan darkholyclaire untuk menyatakan:**

**Disclaimer!**

** and Naruto plot story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**2. All anime that I'll be mentioned belong to their author**

**3. Me (Hikage) and OCs are darkholyclaire!**

** and story that claire has made up until now copyright to darkholyclaire!**

Hikage: story start!

Me: ...

**Chapter 3 : Perkenalan Tentang Bagaimana Caranya untuk Lolos dari Interogasi Maut**

Nah, di sini kita sekarang, di ruangan interogasi yang mencekam, yang biasanya digunakan polisi untuk menahan menoleh kira kanan atas bawah dengan riang._Ohohoho?jadi ini yang namanya ruang interogasi?Sugoi!_

*creak*

"Itu dia petugasnya, sebaiknya kamu jujur saja padanya, jangan berbohong saat diinterogasi!"Batin kak Kohaku dengan wajah serius

Hemm, jangan berbohong heh?entahlah, kalau aku menceritakan yang kenyataan, pasti mereka ga percaya lalu menendangku

"...okay nee-chan"kuberikan Kohaku nee-chan senyuman termanisku

Kohaku-neechan menatapku, lalu tersenyum padaku. Lalu ia menatap petugas yang sudah duduk di hadapan kami,"ini anak yang ingin kujadikan warga sipil Konoha, juga bersama adiknya yang masih berumur 1 tahun"

Petugas itu melihatku lalu melihat Kohaku-nee,"baiklah, silahkan kamu meninggalkan ruangan ini"

Kohaku-nee mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan aku bersama 3 petugas lain yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"Kata petugas itu dengan nada yang ingin dibuatnya lembut karena menghadapi anak manis berumur 7 tahun, tetapi tetap tidak menghilang kan aura dingin dan tegas suaranya

Kalau aku seperti anak biasa, pasti aku sudah menangis atau ngompol!Syukurlah, dulu kami juga berlatih karakter, _di saat apapun, jangan pernah menunjukkan bahwa kamu takut!_ Ngiang salah satu pelajaran kami

"...Kami diserang..."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada clanmu?"

"Semuanya...saya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, seluruh tubuhku, entah mengapa terasa seperti ingin menangis, tapi tentu saja!aku ga boleh nangis!Aku meremas tanganku, entah mengapa, rasanya sesak

"..."

"..."

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

Aku tersentak, lalu terasa kebencian dan kesakitan luar biasa di dalam mengeraskan gertakan gigiku, lalu aku mengangkat kepala melihat petugas itu

"Aku tidak tahu!Tapi aku yakin!mereka adalah orang-orang yang jahat!aku tidak tahu apa motif mereka!"

Aku menggigit bibirku, takut, jika emosi ini menguasaiku, aku akan menceritakan hal-hal yang membuat mereka tidak mempercayaiku

"Apakah kamu dikirim seseorang untuk mengintai konoha?"Petugas itu kali ini menatapku dengan serius

Gila apa!Anak kecil 7 tahun, berlumuran darah, membawa adik-adiknya, mencari cara agar dapat bertahan hidup, juga yang paling penting AKU BUKAN DARI DUNIA INI!umm, sekalipun, keberadaan duniaku itu dipertanyakan, tapi ga perlu menyudutkan anak kecil sepertiku!Ckckck, dasar shinobi penginterogasi!aura dan pertanyaanmu hampir buat aku menangis dan gila!

"Maafkan saya nii-san"aku menatap petugas itu dengan tatapan polos, tapi sendu,"saya bahkan tidak tahu, kalau ada desa bernama konoha, saya datang ke sini hanya karena kebetulan, saya bersama adik-adik saya dikejar oleh seseorang...yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah lari dari pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa kami, dan bertahan hidup"aku menundukkan kepalaku,lalu melihat semua petugas itu dengan mata biru kristalku yang berkaca-kaca,"saya sangat bersyukur, bahwa Kohaku-neechan menyelamatkan kami, saya sebagai kakak mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya kepada Kohaku-neechan dan konoha"senyumku

Semua petugas itu tersentak, seorang petugas yang berdiri di belakang petugas yang menginterogasiku kelihatannya terharu dan mengatakan,"kamu anak manis yang baik, pasti semua ini terasa berat sekali ya..."

"Diam kamu!Kamu tahukan, jangan mudah terpengaruh pada org yang tdk jelas!"

"M-ma-maaf Hibiki-san!"

Cih, hebat juga kau!bukan hanya hebat, tapi juga MENYEBALKAN!aku mengatakan kata-kata itu sungguh dari hatiku!cepat aja bebasin aku dari ruangan ini!panas!..._kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan emosi?_pengaruh aura ruangan ini?Sugoi!

"Jadi, sekarang ini kudengar, kamu tidak punya lagi tempat tinggal, dan ingin tinggal di desa adalah apakah kamu bersedia memberikan yang terbaik bagi desa konoha?"Tanya petugas itu dengan tatapan serius

Aku menekukkan kepalaku ke kiri, lalu berpikir sesaat,"Saya bersedia!saya akan berjuang sekuat tenaga, saya ingin membalas budi pada konoha!"Teriakku dengan ceria sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku yang digoyangkan ke udara

Salah seorang dari petugas itu menatapku gemas...gawat,t-ta-tatapan itu!tatapan seolah-olah ingin memelukku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas!Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kabur...

"Umurmu 7 tahun?"

Eh?bukannya aku sudah...lolos?

"Iya..."Aku menatap petugas itu dengan kebingungan

"Hahaha!anak manis!kamu loloss!"Teriak petugas yang dari tadi ingin memelukku itu, lalu berjalan ke arahku dan mengelus rambut perakku _Fiuh, untung dia tidak memelukku..._ Batinku

Eh?t-tunggu dulu!lulus!?

Aku menatap petugas yang membelaiku dengan mata berbinar ala Hikage-chan, "sungguh?"

"Tidak"

Kesunyian tiba-tiba melanda...

Aku kembali menatap petugas yang dari tadi bertugas menginterogasiku,"eh?"

"Mengapa Hibiki-san?bukannya semua jawabannya sudah sesuai dengan alasan?juga aku yang tipe persepsi tidak melacak adanya kebohongan dari anak manis ini lolos!"Jawab kakak petugas yang dari tadi sampai sekarang masih mengelus rambutku!

"Untuk anak berumur 7 tahun, kamu terbilang sangat pintar dalam berbicara, juga cara berbicara dan kelakuanmu pada saat berada di ruangan ini...tidak seperti anak biasa, siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

Nani!?Hibiki jahat!ternyata kamu tidak percaya padaku!Dasar manipulator kata jelek!gawat, memang ini kebiasaanku...di istana aku terbiasa dengan tatakrama...meskipun aku anak yang terbilang paling urakan di istana, aku pasti akan terbilang anak paling sopan dan anggun jika di bandingkan dengan kelakuan rakyat jelata...

"...entah, tetapi saya hanya bisa mengatakan hal yang pasti!saya tidak pernah punya motif terhadap konoha, juga, semua tingkah laku dan cara bicaraku adalah hasil dari pendidikan yang kuterima dari keluargaku..."

"Pasti kamu dari keluarga kalangan atas...tetapi-"

Sambil melihat data diriku yang kuiisi di formulir lalu kembali melihatku,"aku tidak pernah mendengar nama clan _yashiro_"

Glek!K-kena!gawat...apa alasan yang harus kupikirkan?...Mungkin ini dapat berhasil...

"Clan kami...adalah clan yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit..."Aku menundukkan kepala sambil melihat tanganku meremas jubah rumah sakit yang kukenakan,"untuk itulah, keluarga kami mendidik kami sekuat tenaga, agar kami sebagai generasi muda dapat mengembalikan kejayaan kami yang telah hilang"

_Bagaimana?Fiuuhh, untung aku membeli comic __**Basara**_ batinku dengan kepala masih tertunduk, tapi dengan mata yang mencuri-curi melihat ekspresi petugas Hibiki, yang kelihatan syok?ehehehe

"*sob hidupmu sulit sekali..." Ujar petugas yang terharu itu, by the way, dia masih tetap berada di belakang Hibiki

"Ia, sayang sekali anak manis sepertimu mendapat kehidupan sesulit itu..."Tambah petugas persepsi itu yang masih saja!membelai rambutku...aku suka sih

Lalu kedua petugas itu menatap Hibiki dengan serius._hihihi, Hibiki-san kelihatannya kesulitan disini_

"Ehem!"Sambil mengepalkan tangan batuk(tahulah, yang di anime kalau orang-orang batu itu, tangannya bemana), "kamu lulus, mulai sekarang, kamu diterima untuk menjadi warga konohagakure ini"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, lalu berdiri dari kursi dengan mata berbinar,"sungguh?"

"Ya"Hibiki menatapku dengan mukanya yang masih kaku,"ambil formulirmu ini dan registerkan segera ke balai desa"

"Hurray!"Teriakannku yang meriah, membuat mereka semua tercengang-cengang dengan keanehan yang tiba-tiba mewabahiku

Aku langsung berlari merampas kertas formulir dari tangan hibiki yang masih bengong, dengan kecepatan kilat!Lalu aku keluar menuju- uups!

Aku berlari memeluk semua petugas diruangan itu dengan gaya seorang 'adik', terakhir hibiki, lalu aku mengangkat wajahku,tersenyum dan berteriak

"Terima kasih!"

Dan aku berlari secepat kilat menemui kak Kohaku yang tersenyum menungguku

-di ruangan interogasi-

"Sungguh anak yang manis, aku pingin sekali anak semanis itu menjadi adikku"

"Yah, sayang sekali...anak semanis itu mengalami hal sepahit ini...aku sungguh kasihan padanya...*sigh*"

"Hahaha!"

Kedua jounin itu berbalik menatap kaget Hibiki yang tertawa

"Anak yang menarik!"Ujar Hibiki dengan senyum yang tidak belum hilang dari wajahnya

Kedua jounin itu saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk bersama-sama

_Anak itu sanggup menarik perhatian Hibiki...pasti anak yang sangat menarik!_

-to be continue-**REVIEW** is a **MUST**-


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Gomen!ini sudah sekitar 2 minggu blum update-update trus...ini gara-gara terlalu banyak ujian dan persiapan menuju UN...**

**Juga setelah membaca ceritaku ada sedikit yang ingin kuubah!**

**Hikage: ia!rambutku bukan perak putih!Tapi platinum putih!**

**Claire: yah, itulah yang benar!**

**Disclaimer!**

** and Naruto plot story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**2. All anime that I'll be mentioned belong to their author**

**3. Me (Hikage) and OCs are darkholyclaire!**

** and story that claire has made up until now copyright to darkholyknight!**

Chapter 3: Perhatikan sekitarmu!

Setelah kami (lbh tepatnya aku) meregistrasikan formulirku, Kohaku-nee dan aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput Maika.

Oh iya!aku lupa, Maika adalah adikku!Nama yang manis bukan!Yang memilih namanya itu sudah pasti aku! XD

Ngomong-ngomong

Kami berjalan menelusuri jalanan Konoha meninggalkan balai desa sambil aku melihat-lihat sekeliling dan , _orang kuno,_ ga pernah lihat keramaian, kecuali saat hanya di atas kereta...*sob *sob

"Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali, Hikage" kata Kohaku-nee sambil tersenyum kepadaku

Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihatnya, dan tertawa,"ehehee, desa ini ramai sekali ya!Kelihatannya semua orang-orangnya ramah-ramah!menyenangkan sekali!"

"Oh?itukah menurutmu?"Kohaku-nee mengerutkan dahinya sambil menutup mulutnya(yang ala cewe feminim itu lho) lalu ia tersenyum ,"mungkin kau benar" sambil melihat kembali ke depan berjalan

Mungkin karena Kohaku-nee sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, makanya ia terheran-heran dengan tingkah lakuku. Tapi aku tidak peduli!Sambil menusuri jalan, aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada toko senjata, toko baju, toko permen, penjual ikan, penjual sayur, dll! Ah! Ada ramen Ichiraku!aku selalu pingin mencoba makanan yang disebut ramen...

Btw, aku tidak terlalu lapar...jadi-

_Kruyukkkkk_

"..."

"..."

"...lapar?"

"Umm, entah...?"Aku melihat kedai ichiraku

"Yah, kamu pasti lapar, mari kita singgah di ichiraku"

"Ehehehe...maaf" kataku sambil menaruh tangan dibelakang kepalaku

"Hahahaa, kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar"

Aku mengeluarkan senyum termanisku, lalu tersenyum kepada Kohaku-nee," terima kasih"

"Ini!Silahkan!1 porsi Miso ramen dan seporsi tonkatsu!" Kata paman itu dengan tersenyum

Aku melihat ramen yang disodorkan kepadaku dengan senyum lebar diiringi dengan nafsu takus yang ingin segera melahap ramen itu,"Itadakimatsu!" Sambil menepukkan tanganku dan mengambil...sumpit...

Umm, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit...aku hanya _tidak pernah_ menggunakan ...pasti kalian bisa tebak kan?aku hanya bisa berusaha menggunakan sumpit ditanganku...menatap ramen lezat itu...tanpa bisa menyentuhnya(maksudku memasukkan ke mulut)...dengan kerakusan dan kelaparan yang sedang menumpuk di dalam diriku..._kruyukkk_

Kohaku-nee dan paman daritadi memandangkdengan heran , mereka tidak pernah melihat orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit...apalagi di umur sepertiku

jujur, ini sangat memalukan dan menyiksa!*sob

"Hikage?Kamu tidak tahui menggunakan sumpit?"Tanya Kohaku-nee

Aku langsung tersentak,"ehehee...bolehkah saya meminjam sendak dan garpu?" Kataku sambil sweatdrop

Sekilas Kohaku-nee menatapku dengan tenang dan..heran. "Yah paman, bolehkah aku meminjam sendok dan garpumu untuk adikku ini?"

"Tentu saja! Ini anak manis" kata paman sambil menyodorkan sendok dan garpu kepadaku

Aku mengambil dan mulai memakan ramenku,"Gomen, arigatou ne..."

Slurrpp

"Hikage, setelah mengambil Maika, kita akan menemui Hokage"

Pffuuuttttt

"..."

"uhuk uhuk...Kohaku-nee, hokage?hokage...si pemimpin desa?"Tanyaku dengan tangan segera meraba-raba sekitarku mencari !

"Iya, kamu harus menemui hokage karena kamu adalah warga baru!setidaknya biarkan Hokage melihatmu sebagai warga barunya"kata Kohaku-nee sambil memberikan gelas berisi air kepadaku

Glukglukgluk...ahh

"Apakah Hokage itu...tidak menyeramkan?m-maksudku errr...gitu?"Tanyaku panik._upps_ aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak cerita...aku takutnya Hjokage akan menanyakan asal usulku...

"Hihihi"Kohaku-nee tertawa kecil,"hahaha tenang saja Hikagee, Hokage desa Konoha itu adalah kakek yang paling ramah dan baik yang pernah ada lagipula-",Kohaku-nee mengambil sumpitnya,"Setelah kamu berkenalan dengan Hokage, aku berniat untuk membawamu ke apartementmu" katanya sambil mencomot danging babi

Aku melihatnya...darimana daging itu? Lalu aku melihat tonkatsuku

...Ada yang hilang

"K-kohaku-nee!I-itu milik saya!" daging itu sangat berharga!huweee!

"Uh?siapa suruh terlalu lama, makanya, kalau makan, jangan terlalu banyak spechless!Terbang deh"Ejek Kohaku-nee

Aku langsung menelan tonkatsuku dengan kecepatan kilat!Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang keheranan melihat anak berumur 7 tahun meneguk tonkatsu porsi dewasa dengan kecepatan kilat. Lezattt

Aku menepukkan tanganku dan mengatakan,"terima kasih atas makanannya!", lalu aku menyadari bahwa ini pertamakalinya aku berlaku seliar ini...hihihi...kalau onee-sama melihatku seperti ini pasti kepalaku langsung diketuk...

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih mengingat itu semua

"Hikage, sudah selesai?mari kita pergi menjemput Maika"kata Kohaku-nee sambil membayar paman lalu keluar dari kedai

"Ahhn, ia!"Jawabku sambil meninggalkan kedai itu

Kami -tiba aku melihat toko bunga terhenti berjalan menatap sepasang bunga mawar

Kohaku-nee menyusulku. Dia barusan menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Mawar merah...

Merah...warna rambut kakak...warna kesukaan kakak...warna kebanggaan kakak...warna kakak...

The Great Scarlet Queen

"Nee nee, Hikage-chan? Ada apa?" Kohaku-nee melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku

"Upps, maafkan saya nee-chan!"Aku tertawa kecil dengan sweatdrop

"Ckckck, kamu itu selalu melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Umm, aku hanya melihat sepasang mawar yang berdampingan itu" kataku sambil menunjuk mawar-mawar itu

"Mawar merah dan mawar putih...ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Ehehee, aku hanya mengingat onee-sama menyukai mawar...apalagi mawar merah"

"Lalu yang putih?"

Aku terdiam

Kalau onee-sama menyukai warna merah, aku menyukai warna putih...yah, putih seputih baju onepiece panjang yang kukenakan ini

"Mawar putih adalah bunga favoritku"kataku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Oh gitu?"

Kami diam sejenak.

"Hikage, kamu mengingat semua kejadian buruk itu?"

"...darimana nee-chan tahu?"

"Ibiki yang cerita, aku menanyakannya"

Aku memberikan tatapan ooh,"nee-chan, mari kita menjemput Maika saja" dengan senyum yang kubuat agar tidak kelihatan bahwa aku sedang sangat...sedih

Lebih baik aku melupakan semua kejadian di masa lalu dan berjalan ke menutup mata mengingat semua hal-hal itu, serangan itu, nyawa-nyawa yang hilang itu, semua maid-maid itu, seorang wanita yang membelakangi kami...dengan latar api merah besar itu...langit hitam yang menjadi merah...wanita merah yang melindungi kami...wanita yang dengan gagah berani menerjang ke depan sementara kami berlari menyelamatkan diri, wanita dengan sepasang pedang sihir dan armor sihirnya menyerang seluruh pasukan itu, hanya dengan satu harapan...membiarkan adik-adiknya tetap hidup

_"Sayonara...Sierra...Eisley...Aerith...Onee-sama akan selalu mencintai kalian..."_

Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja mendengar bisikan aku berbalik dan mendapati wanita itu berlari menuju api dengan mengangkat pedang di tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya putih...

"Hikage-chan!astaga...kamu harus menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu!hei hei!sadar!"Kata Kohaku-nee sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati sebuah air mata berlaru menuruni pipiku

"Aahhhh, Kohaku-neechan!s-sudah...s-saya merasa mual" mataku sudah berbentuk aku merasa seseorang memelukku erat. Rasanya hangat.

"Ssstttt, sudah sudah jangan ingat masa lalu...kalau kamu hanya merasa sakit" katanya sambil membelai rambut platina putihku," Semua itu telah berlalu...hal-hal yang sakit itu hanya akan menghambat jalanmu menuju ke depan..."

Lalu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke ini ia sedang menekuk kedua kakinya agar sama tinggi dengan saya dan menatapku lembut dengan kedua mata coklatnya,"Orang-orang yang mencintaimu tidak akan bahagia jikalau melihatmu sedih, jangan menyerah pada keadaan yang menjatuhkanmu. Tatap ke depan, larilah menuju cahaya, meskipun kamu berada dalam kegelapan. Karena kegelapan tidak akan ada jikalau tidak ada cahaya, begitupun sebaliknya"

Aku kaget mendengar kata-kata Kohaku-nee. Sekilas aku melihat kenapa sensasi yang diberikan Kohaku-nee sama seperti onee-sama

Aku melihat mata coklat Kohaku-nee. Matanya terlihat sangat sedih. Sedih sekali...seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Hai nee-chan" lalu aku memeluk balik Kohaku-nee,"_arigatou_"

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku merasa...bahwa kohaku-nee tidak seperti orang asing. Aku merasa seperti kami sudah lama menutup mataku.

Aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kohaku-nee dan hatiku. Aku tidak akan menyerah oleh keadaan. Aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku, di desa Konoha ini, bersama Kohaku-nee, Maika, dan...Ei...

Aku membuka mataku dan segera sadar apa yang terjadi!Kohaku-nee yang masih memelukku,"errr,nee-chan!M-mari kita segera menjemput Maika!y-yang lain melihat kita" kataku dengan muka merah

Kohaku-nee yang daritadi terbawa perasaan segera sadar dan langsung tersipu malu, lalu tertawa.

Kami memperbaiki posisi kami, dan kami bergandengan tangan, berjalan sambil tertawa.

Betul-betul!Hal-hal di sekitarku mengingatkanku pada banyak hal!sigh...

Aku berharap melupakan masa lalu yang ingin berjalan ke depan, seperti yang selalu diajarkan papa, juga onee-sama._Pasti, mulai dari sekarang, pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang menyenangkan!_

Itulah pikirku

"Kenapa senyam-senyum Hikage-chan?kamu bikin aku jadi merinding..."

"Ehh!?ahahaha, tidak kok nee-chan!jangan dipikirkan!"

Kohaku-nee menghela kami berjalan, dengan ceria sambil banyak menceritakan hal-hal yang kami lihat.

Aku tidak tahu, jikalau masa depan yang menanti kami di depan sana akan sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan...


End file.
